tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolai Kalinin
"Victorrry is not measurrred by losses, it measurrred by gains." - Nikolai Kalinin describing how he wages war. Nikolai Kalinin 'is a Spetsnaz operative and a major character in the TACITUS saga. He served in the Russian Spetsnaz, joining fresh out of high school, considered to be the best soldier in the unit, before a family tragedy led him to transfer to a Russian Special Ops unit embedded within the Spetsnaz, known as Kasatka (Russian for Killer Whale). Biography Early life and military career Not much is known about Nikolai's past, but it is known that he enlisted in the Russian military after graduating high school. He fought in the Second Chechen War, in addition to the War on the Islamic State. A family tragedy at the hands of the Islamic State left him emotionally scarred and angry, even obsessed with vengeance. In time, he transferred to a Russian special ops unit known as Kasatka. Kasatka In Kasatka, under the careful guidance of friend and mentor Konstantin Petrov, Nikolai quickly grew to be a ruthless killing machine. Powered by rage and hatred, Nikolai had eventually become the ultimate weapon against the Islamic State. In the Islamic State's eyes, he was seen as a "scourge", a serious threat that had to be eliminated. However, at the same time the Islamic State feared him. The Islamic State had put a bounty on his head, but since he was so good at evading his enemies, no one was able to claim that bounty. At one point during his career in Kasatka, Nikolai met a girl named Amina Kazi, known among her friends as the Angel of Death because she, like Nikolai, was remarkably efficient in fighting against the Islamic State. However, he was suddenly transferred to the Caucasus Region in Russia before he could spend more time with her. In the Caucasus Region of Russia, Nikolai met a young woman only known by her codename, Frostbite. They worked together at random times during missions and Nikolai describes their history as a "rocky friendship." At first, the two hated each other because of their unorthodox methods. However, she was soon able to get used to Nikolai's unorthodox fighting style. At one point, Nikolai learned that his old friend Amina was kidnapped by the Islamic State and was being held captive in the Caucasus. Nikolai surprised the Islamic State by massacring his way through the Islamic State troops, successfully rescuing Amina in the process. During the mission, Roman Petrovitch Orlov, a traitor within the ranks of Kasatka, secretly ratted Nikolai and his men out ot Islamic State forces in the area. When Nikolai found out, he simply executed Roman and then had the Russian government pin the blame on Islamic State militants. Soon after this incident, Nikolai left Kasatka. Task Force Reaper By 2015, Nikolai Kalinin found himself in Task Force Reaper, a vigilante private military contractor that hired him because of his experience as a former Spetsnaz operative, in addition to experience as a Task Force Kasatka commando. Kalinin eventually became one of the most feared members of Task Force Reaper, second only to field commander Vinnie Crosby. Becoming a supersoldier In early 2016, it was revealed that Nikolai had been one of many people handpicked to become lab rats in a supersoldier program, one that involved a liquid form of titanium body armor that made him a "walking tank." This essentially turned him into an unstoppable fighting machine. The first time this armor was used was during a confrontation between Nikolai Kalinin and a trio of thugs that had abducted a young woman. In the ensuing fistfight, Nikolai called the kidnappers out on their "recklessness". Feeling insulted, one of the gangsters pulled out a gun and fired three shots towards Nikolai's heart, which would have killed him instantly if it weren't for the subdermal body armor in his chest. Unbeknownst to the thugs, Nikolai wasn't killed, but was only knocked down by the force of the bullets hitting the hardened skin. He then surprised the thugs by casually getting back up. When the lone survivor questioned whether the armor was real, Nikolai just coolly replied that it indeed was, before eliminating him. Life: A Compilation In Life: A Compilation, Nikolai is seen multiple times, giving his view on life and narrating about his personal adventures during his current life as a Task Force Reaper operative. Personality Nikolai was a nice and caring person in his youth, but after his personal tragedy while serving in the Russian military, Nikolai became a cold and violent man who wanted nothing more than to exact what he saw as "righteous vengeance" against the people who have hurt him. He particularly has a strong hatred for Islamic extremism (Thanks to the atrocities of the Islamic State of New Palestine), holds a rather mistrusting view towards Muslims, and has a strong hatred of white supremacist groups. He also seems to be a rather sadistic person, having been known to partake in brutal executions almost with a sense of twisted happiness. He seems to enjoy watching his enemies suffer. One notable example is an incident in the past where he gleefully tortured a serial killer to death after witnessing him strangling a young woman to the point where she passed out. Skills As a Spetsnaz operative, Nikolai possesses excellent firearms handling skills and tactical driving skills, fond of using vehicles as offensive weapons if necessary. He also has a solid aim when shooting and almost never misses whenever he shoots at a target. Nikolai is also trained in Systema Spetsnaz, the official martial arts of the Russian Army. However, he is also trained in mixed martial arts (MMA) and Keysi Fighting Method (KFM), both of which he became skilled in during his teen years. He is also very aggressive in combat, possessing a level of savagery that most people are unaware of. This makes him a formidable opponent, as well as a feared fighter among enemy organizations. He is also considered a rather sadistic man when it comes to interrogating prisoners and/or criminals, preferring to torture the information out of them rather than asking them nicely. Whenever he is confronted about this, Kalinin justifies his actions by claiming that "one can never get a man to crack, unless you crack them first." Gallery Nikolai Kalinin in Spetsnaz.jpg|Nikolai Kalinin during his time in the Spetsnaz Tactical AKM.jpg|An AKM with Tactical Furniture, one of Nikolai's signature weapons Kiparis.png|The Kiparis, another one of Nikolai's signature weapons SV-98.png|The Izhmash SV-98, a Russian sniper rifle that Nikolai is fond of AAC Integrally Suppressed R700.png|AAC Integrally Suppressed R700, another sniper rifle Nikolai Kalinin is fond of Tomahawk.png|A tomahawk, one of Nikolai's most favored melee weapons Bf4 mp443 grach.png|MP-443 Grach, Nikolai's signature handgun Vitaly Vassiliev.png|Nikolai Kalinin, seen here with an SVD sniper rifle Trivia *It is later revealed that Nikolai was a sharpshooter during his first four years in the Russian Army, and he was quite good at it too. *He is seen as a brutal and merciless person when fighting or hunting down criminals, a result of his PTSD from losing loved ones during the war on the Islamic State, in addition to his time in Kasatka. *When first introduced, he is speaks a heavily accented, broken English. However, as the series progresses, Kalinin's English improves. *He looks deceptively older than he actually is (He appears to be in his mid to late thirties, when he is actually in his early to mid thirties). *Like Vinnie Crosby, he is prone to reckless behavior in combat. Quotes ''"You zink being borrrn again vill save you? Zis hope you have-is it faith, orrr is it just fact? vay I see it, zerrre is niet vay anyone kan know forrr surrre if zey arrre going to heaven when zey die. If you say you know forrr surrre, you arrre not honorrring God-you arrre insulting Him. Who arrre you, merrre morrrtal human, to tell Holy God zat made univerrrse, zat you know forrr surrre you vill go to Heaven?" - Nikolai Kalinin "Zerrre is massive differrrence betveen morrral goodness, and holy rrrighteousness." - Nikolai Kalinin "People question value of enhanced interrrogation techniques. Enhanced interrrogation techniques don't vorrrk. Torrrturrre on other hand, vorrrks verrry vell. Attorrrney client prrrivilege goes back to earrrliest days of English kommon law. It means, zat yourrr kolleagues told you,in konfidence, grrreat deal about what zey learrrned about Miss Meghan Grrrundy. How much did yourrr kontrrractorrrs tell you?" - Nikolai Kalinin while torturing a top New Dawn lieutenant about allegations that New Dawn is the culprit behind the conning of millions of Americans. "10 minutes is verrry long time. As you'rrre about to learrrn." - Nikolai Kalinin before beating a captive New Dawn terrorist to death. "Use it all. Starrrt vith hands. Firrrst one, and when zey grrrab it, other. As zey scrrream and dance and turrrn and trrry to flee, shoot firrrst one foot, zen other...Do you see wherrre I'm going vith zis? As zey lie howling and otherrrs abandon zem in fearrr, you still have five rrrounds, do you not?...Both knees, each shoulder. Parrrtikularrrly painful." - Nikolai Kalinin to Reaper operative Kathleen Barrett as he trains the latter on how to brutally torture someone for information. (After Nikolai has blasted an armed serial killer's gun out of his hands...) "Bullseye. I going to enjoy zis! Arrrrghh! (He shoots the killer's right hand, which was holding the gun) Hold out yourrr other hand, mister! (He shoots the killer's left hand) Ah, foot! Arrrrghh (He shoots the killer in the leg)! ''Other foot (Shoots the killer's other leg)! Arrrrghh! Kneekap '(He blasts the killer's left kneecap, which cripples him)''! Arrrrghh! Arrre you enjoying zis as much as I? Oh, I see look on yourrr face, shall I keep going? ''(Shoots the killer in the other kneecap, effectively disabling him) Is zat glee I see on yourrr face? You must rrreally enjoy zis'' (Shoots the killer's left shoulder)! Oh, look, Mister Killer, you arrre laughing vith me (He blasts the killer's right shoulder as he crumples to the ground in pain)! Oh, my young frrriend, it seems as zough yourrr sadistic vays have finally kome back to haunt you. I surrre zat you did not expect any payback in slightest, let alone sadistic forrrm of rrretrrribution. As you see, I have shot you, what, nine times alrrready? Need I go on vith morrre? Also, look at girrrl (He redirects the killer's attention to the damsel in distress he'd strangled until she passed out, who is now staring at the two of them in horror). How did she feel, while you strrrangled her until she passed out? Did you even karrre about her while you almost killed her. Look at her...you almost killed her by strrrangling her until she passed out. If zat vas not enough you sought to kill her by bloving her brrrains out. Yourrr murrrder sprrree is now up in smoke, yourrr murrrder machine is crrrippled. You kannot stop me now...zis is what yourrr grrreed has brrrought you ''(He shoots the serial killer in the throat)." - Nikolai Kalinin as he tortures a serial killer to death for the attempted murder of a young girl. ''"Back off! Arrrrghh! ou vould not hurrrt girl, vould you?" - Nikolai Kaliin to a psycho stalker/serial kidnapper who hunts down camgirls "Yourrr scheme is over. Yourrr frrriends arrre in kustody." - Nikolai Kalinin to a serial kidnapper who has been targeting camgirls "Oh, niet? Zen I guess ve arrre not all differrrent. Ve both kommit acts of evil forrr ourrr own sadism. Ve vant to kause pain, and end lives. You verrre rrright. Ve arrre mirrrorrr images of each other. Zerrre is niet vay both of us vill valk out of herrre alive. One of us vill kill other, orrr ve all die. You vant to die vith her, yourrr choice! Arrrrghh!" - Nikolai Kalinin during a confrontation with a serial kidnapper. "It all rrright, Kelly, look at me. Look at yourrr frrriend frrrom RRRussia. You'rrre going to be alrrright my frrriend! Arrrrghh!" - Nikolai Kalinin to Kelly Fitzpatrick, who is being held captive by a psycho kidnapper. "You vant to die vith her? Yourrr choice! Arrrrghh!" - Nikolai Kalinin to Kelly Fitzpatrick's psycho kidnapper Category:Russians Category:European characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Allies